Milles et unes histoires
by HeartinCages
Summary: Son estomac gronde d'envie, la vibration se propage jusque dans sa gorge. Non, pas question pour elle de manger sa crème glacée aux pépites de chocolat sans ses croustilles crème sûre et oignon parsemées sur le dessus. Castle ne s'en sortira pas si facilement : il doit payer pour son crime alimentaire. UPDATE: 30/05/13
1. Chapter 1

****Et pour la première fois, je me suis mise à écrire des drabbles, entre deux chapitres de fics, deux phrases du prochain chapitre de Come Back. Les histoires de cette collection sont indépendants et ne se suivent pas nécessairement. Il y aura peut-être des liens avec Come Back, mais ça reste à voir. Commentez, , je ne suis pas encore certaine de savoir écrire des très courts textes avec efficacité. Merci à tous mes lecteurs, je vous adore.

* * *

**Titre**: Toujours

**Personnages**: Castle/Beckett, indices de Josh

* * *

Castle la retrouve accroupie sur le carrelage de la toilette des femmes du commissariat. Il savait, se doutait depuis des jours. Trop de fatigue, trop de mal de tête et de courses vers la toilette des femmes, trop d'appels au secours tacites. Il ignore depuis combien de temps elle se tient là, son épaule droite appuyée contre une partie de la toilette, l'une de ses mains qui tenait une frange de ses cheveux ébouriffés. Son visage survole le bol, sa bouche est mi ouverte. Elle est assise sur ses jambes pour les empêcher de trembler comme le reste.

« Kate? » Il questionne, tendre, mais il comprend déjà.

Elle lève ses yeux blêmes sur lui. Elle sait et son bras bouleversé vibre lorsqu'elle le dépose sur son estomac encore plat. Mais son corps ne tardera pas à changer, ils le savent.

Ses pupilles vomissent sa tristesse et son trop plein d'eau. Elle ouvre la bouche. La referme. Les mots sont connus, inutile de les prononcer.

Castle hésite, s'avance mais reste loin pour lui laisser assez d'espace si elle préfère la solitude. Ses yeux brûlent, brillent, mais pas de rire. Il la rejoint sur le sol, le froid le heurte.

« Il est parti, Castle. Il le savait et il est parti. »

Et elle s'effondre contre son torse, enfonce son nez contre le tissu de son-t-shirt juste pour oublier et ne jamais oublier que certaines autres personnes ne partiront jamais, elles.


	2. Chapter 2

(Deuxième Os-flash XD. En fait, c'est une des nombreuses situations de Castle qui me flottent dans la tête. En partie inspirée par des fics anglos telles qu'Unvaquish & The message. La première est de Chezchuckle et la deuxième de EKC293. Ce sont deux fics tout simplement magnifiques, particulièrement la deuxième. Bon sang, la deuxième a le don de me faire pleurer quand je n'ai jamais pleuré devant la série et que je le fais rarement devant une fic XD. Je travaille aussi sur Come Back, mais j'avais besoin d'une petite pause au milieu de mon projet campnano, qui consiste à écrire 50,000 mots, un roman, pendant tout le mois d'août. Je sais, je suis cinglée. Certains de ces petites histoires auront une suite un peu plus tard, je vais le noter quand ça arrivera!)

* * *

**Titre**: Prison

**Personnages**: Castle, Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, Martha, Alexis, Elizabeth, indices de Beckett (AVERTISSEMENT: mort d'un personnage!)

* * *

« Richard Castle, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Katherine Beckett »

Il lui était reconnaissant d'essayer d'être neutre même si les mots, chacun des mots prononcés incendient sa gorge, l'étourdissent autant que la boisson installée devant lui.

Les yeux bruns du latino le fixent. Rick les évite, d'abord. Incapable de supporter ce qu'il y verrait, la confusion, la compréhension aussi. Il ne voulait pas voir son ami attacher à contrecoeur les menottes contre ses poignets. Il ne voulait pas sentir ses paumes un peu tremblantes alors qu'il scellait son sort. Il est un policier d'honneur. Un ami d'honneur, aussi. Les deux positions ne pouvaient plus se rallier l'une à l'autre. Il devrait choisir. Ou faire les deux. Une hésitation. Le cliquetis des menottes de métal se referment sur ses poignets, y mettent le feu. Il flotte dans les vestiges d'une vie qui finit de s'effondrer. Le métal semble s'infiltrer dans sa peau pour le contaminer. Humiliation. Castle lève les yeux, les plonge dans ceux du latino. La pénombre dans ce bar miteux l'empêche de voir les traits de son visage, mais il les devine à l'image de son regard. Le verre d'alcool sur le comptoir traîne dans le coin de ses yeux. Il ignore si les autres clients peuvent l'apercevoir. S'en fout. Les pénombres tournent. Humiliation, celle qui finit d'engourdir la culpabilité de façon plus efficace que l'alcool ne l'a fait pendant les deux dernières heures. Il arrive à peine à respirer, l'air opaque bloque dans ses poumons comme si son corps essayait de tuer ce qu'Il restait de son âme. « Javi, Kev. Je n'ai rien fait. » Ses mots s'enfourchent dans sa langue pâteuse et il semble avoir utilisé ses dernières lueurs d'énergie pour pondre cette phrase. Kevin a baissé les yeux vers le sol. Il est supposé faire le dur mais en est incapable devant son ami et les cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux ébouriffés, le cœur en miettes. Javier continue de le fixer, l'hésitation, le savoir de ce qui s'était réellement passé, mais son impossibilité d'agir, des lueurs dans ses yeux. « Je suis désolé, Castle. Je n'ai pas le choix de te ramener ou on perd notre job. » Le devoir contre l'amitié. Jamais l'écrivain ne pourrait l'obliger à abandonner son job à cause de lui. « On va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour... »

Javier ne termine pas sa phrase. Castle hoche la tête de droite à gauche. Non. Il ne peut les mettre en danger, eux aussi, à cause de cette affaire. Le Dragon ne les aura pas, eux aussi. Castle les gardera hors de l'affaire, même s'il doit mentir pour les protéger. Ses amis. Sa fille. Sa mère. La bambine aux boucles brunes et aux yeux bleus qui demeure chez Jim depuis des semaines. Protéger le Dragon pour garder les siens en vie. La nausée tournoie dans son estomac, mais Castle sait que ce n'est pas l'alcool qui en est la cause.

Ils avaient eut de nouvelles preuves. Castle avait suivit Beckett, encore. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait l'empêcher. Malgré les mots d'amour, malgré les querelles et les promesses. Il l'avait suivie, mais aurait dû travailler plus fort pour l'en empêcher. Il l'avait tuée en la jetant dans la gueule du loup. Il l'avait tué en laissant le Dragon l'arrêter d'une balle. Il l'avait tué en étant trop lent pour l'empêcher de mourir, en étant pas assez entraîné pour être un policier. En étant son partenaire.

Il l'avait tuée et le Dragon tente maintenant de se débarrasser de lui, pour que plus jamais il ne dise ou n'écrive des mots qui ne lui nuisent. Le Dragon allait tramer dur pour le lancer en prison. Il est influent, Rick le sait. Il allait réduire sa réputation à néant, sa crédibilité à zéro. Plus personne ne voudrait lire ce qu'il aurait à dire. Peu importe ce que ses amis pourraient faire.

Rick avait perdu du même coup l'amour et sa carrière.

S'il s'en sortait un jour, il ne lui restera que les amis, ses enfants, sa mère.

Ce n'est que six mois plus tard que Castle revoit la lumière du jour.

Esposito, Ryan et Lanie avaient ignoré ses mensonges, ses avertissements. Ils avaient creusé la vérité en voyant qu'il était impossible de tirer les vers du nez de l'écrivain. Ils avaient mis à jour le Dragon. Pour lui sauver la vie. En mémoire de Beckett, leur petite sœur. Quand Esposito et Ryan sont venus le chercher à la prison, il croyait qu'il nageait en plein délire. Une flamme s'allume en lui de nouveau, moins haute qu'auparavant à cause du vide en lui. Ils lui avaient apporté des vêtements. Castle enfile le tout, s'aperçoit qu'il flotte dans son t-shirt et ses jeans préférés. Il enfile aussi une ceinture dans ses jeans. Il passe une main sur sa joue et sa barbe de quelques jours, mais est incapable d'effectuer ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire aux deux hommes.

Mais Ryan et Esposito savent qu'ils n'ont pas tout réglé en arrêtant le Dragon. Ils savent que cela ne va pas la ramener. Castle ouvre la porte du loft avec ses deux amis derrière lui. Il n'a le temps d'apercevoir que des boucles brunes et rousses sur des corps de différentes grandeurs avant que ses deux filles ne sautent dans ses bras, accompagnées de sa mère.

Elizabeth Johanna Castle saute à son cou et y entoure les bras avec ce sourire pur sur les lèvres.

Alexis Castle le serre dans ses bras en pleurant, les yeux soulagés du haut de ses vingt-deux ans.

Sa mère, identique à Alexis, mais elle demeure à quelques pas de lui. Elle l'attend.

Et Castle sut en les regardant qu'elles méritent qu'il vive ne serait-ce que quelques années de plus. Elles ont besoin de lui. Il a besoin d'elles. Ce serait difficile, sans Kate, sans son amour. Mais il ne laisserait jamais le Dragon triompher sur lui. Sur eux. Sur sa famille.


	3. Chapter 3

(vous méritez un petit quelque chose de joyeux^^. Je reviens à fond sur come back dès que j'aurai terminé mon mois de campnano...ou peut-être même avant. Tout est déjà planifié)

* * *

Trois têtes devant un tableau blanc à demi rempli. Ces trois têtes, des collègues proches, avaient vu défiler la lumière du soleil à travers l'étage des homicides du commissariat. Les rayons de l'aube, doux. Les rayons forts du midi, un réveil-matin pour mettre fin à l'engourdissement du matin. Les rayons chaleureux de l'après-midi.

Le tableau blanc, lui, s'était à peine modifié pendant ce temps.

Les vibrations d'un téléphone cellulaire interrompt leur silence réflexif. La tête à l'extrémité droite, avec ses longs cheveux auburn ondulés, appuyée contre le bureau le plus près. Sur celui-ci, une pancarte qui dévoile l'identité du possesseur du bureau. Lieutenant Kate Beckett. Le cellulaire hurle pour se faire entendre. Cette tête tend la main vers l'appareil. Un sourire remplace sur son visage l'exaspération face à l'enquête. Elle lit ce qui ressemblait à un texto. Un rire comme une bouffée d'air. Le rire attire l'attention des deux autres têtes. L'une, latino, esquisse les sourcils dans un air soupçonneux. Sourire espiègle au coin des lèvres. L'autre l'imite, le miroir de leur complicité. Beckett tâtonne sur son appareil pour répondre au texto, ignore les expressions de ses collègues. Téléphone en mains, elle lève les yeux et les remarque. Elle leur répond d'un haussement de sourcils. Ne fait qu'attirer leur curiosité sur le vingtième texto de la journée. Beckett qui tape sur le clavier tactile de son appareil pour la vingtième fois, vingtième sourire, vingtième roulement des yeux. Elle ne dépose pas son téléphone sur son bureau, mais empoigne son manteau pour l'enfiler.

« Bon les Gars, vous pouvez vous débrouiller sans moi pour quelques heures? Je dois partir plus tôt » affirme Beckett aux deux hommes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Beckett? Vous avez un rendez-vous secret avec votre amoureux secret? » répondit Esposito en s'attirant un roulement des yeux. Beckett hausse aussi les sourcils, scrute soudain les deux visages pour déterminer ce qu'ils savent. Elle se contente de répondre sur le même ton qu'eux.

« La ferme, Esposito. C'est pas de tes affaires. » Les deux hommes ne disent rien de plus, mais leurs yeux brillent. Beckett hoche la tête en guise de dernier aurevoir avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Dehors, l'automne New Yorkais commence a se teinter d'hiver. Beckett frissonne, marche quelques mètres sur le trottoir pour rejoindre l'homme stationné devant le bâtiment voisin du commissariat. Au moins, il est discret, presque un miracle pour lui. Arrivée près de lui, elle croise son visage et ne peut s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux courts ébouriffés par le vent.

« Hey » Et elle se penche vers Castle pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser, un soupir de soulagement. L'une de ses paumes cherche appui sur sa joue rosée à force d'être fouettée par le froid à l'attendre. Il a l'air d'un gamin, avec en plus des yeux fébriles et enthousiastes.

« Hey » il murmure contre ses lèvres, avant qu'elle ne se recule à contrecoeur. « Alors, ta journée? Qui était le coupable, le majordome, le frère, la femme? Le CIA peut-être? » Une lueur excitée dans ses yeux, alors que l'amusement brille dans l'autre regard, féminin celui-ci.

« Tu m'as texté toute la journée pour suivre l'enquête Castle, tu veux vraiment que je te raconte tout encore? »

« C'est pas ma faute, tu as répondu à mes textos toute la journée aussi. » Il croise les bras, le regard illuminé par un amour qui remplaçait sans peine le soleil d'été. Sa bouche se pince dans une moue qui prend d'assaut le reste de son visage.

Des yeux en l'air, mais il perçoit le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres. Un bouffée de fierté gonfle ce qu'elle appelle son insatiable ego.

« Alors on va manger, Castle? Je meurs de faim » Elle marmonne en se penchant pour enlacer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela ne suffit pas pour effacer la moue adorable sur son visage.

« Si ça continue, Beckett, je vais me mettre à penser que tu es avec moi juste pour mes talents culinaires et les bons restos. » Une bouffée de rire sort de la bouche de Beckett pour venir chatouiller ses lèvres. Fier des rires qu'il cause chez elle, Castle marque ses tempes d'un baiser alors qu'elle a niché sa tête contre son cou. Beckett se détache un peu, passe encore une main dans les cheveux irrésistibles de l'écrivain. « Exactement Castle, tu as tout compris. Bon, on y va. » Elle enlace leurs doigts, lui lance un sourire espiègle, puis le tire vers l'automobile.

Malgré le départ de la tête brune, les deux autres sont demeurées au même endroit. Ils échangent un regard complice, les bras croisés face au tableau blanc.

« Tu penses qu'ils se doutent qu'on est au courant? » demande le lieutenant aux yeux bleus qui se fixent un instant sur l'ascenseur qu'a emprunté Beckett.

Le latino réfléchi en scrutant l'enquête sans la voir. « Nah. Castle et Beckett sont aussi subtils qu'un gamin dans un magasin de bonbon. »

« On leur fait savoir qu'on est au courant ou on attend? » continue l'autre, Ryan.

« On attend bro, on attend. Sinon ça serait moins marrant » termine le latino.

Un silence, puis Ryan reprend la parole, pensif.

« Tu l'as déjà vue si heureuse toi? »

« Nah, bro, pas que je m'en souvienne. »

Leurs regards se croisent, des regards fiers de leur petite sœur. Et ils retournent à l'enquête.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors que dire de celui-ci? Il est trois heures et demi du matin, je n'étais même pas supposée écrire ce soir parce que j'étais crevée. Mon cerveau a eu la charmante idée d'avoir un flash de scène à écrire au moment où j'allais au lit. Je me suis relue, mais mon cerveau n'était peut-être pas tout là quand je l'ai fait, alors je suis désolée pour les possibles fautes. Vous pouvez me les signaler si elles sont trop flagrantes. Quand c'est fait poliment, je ne mords pas^^. Vous pouvez jeter un coup d'oeil sur mon profil pour suivre ma progression dans l'écriture de mes autres fics. Je les continue, hein? Ici est juste mon espace pour écrire des...fics coups de tête!

* * *

**Titre**: Menace

**Personnages**: Castle, Beckett. Indice de l'équipe du 12th.

**Avertissement**: Basé sur les spoilers pour l'épisode 5x06. Bonne lecture, laissez vos coms!

(pour éviter que certains ne tombent sur le reste de mon commentaire par accident) Les spoilers m'ont rendu TERRIBLEMENT excitée pour cette saison. I mean omg seriously. Ils veulent pas nous tuer une fois, mais 23 fois! Ou 22, dépend du nombre d'épisodes XD. Bref, cet épisode m'intrigue, en plus du fait que j'ai fait une mini crise cardiaque en me rappelant un autre os que j'ai écrit aussi. Je devais écrire quelque chose d'autre parce que ce scénario peut mener à tellement de scènes et d'angst que je suis *_*.

* * *

La pénombre allait bientôt commencer à attaquer les flammes du coucher de soleil. Au milieu des ombres mouvantes des meubles, un couple reposait dans le peu de lumière qui avait survécu jusque-là. Elle était assise sur le sofa, le dos contre les reposes bras, le côté droit du corps appuyé contre le dos du meuble. Jambes remontées contre sa poitrine. Vulnérable, mais déterminée. Lui aurait voulu que les rayons dorés et rougeâtres qui ondulaient dans ses cheveux lui révèlent ses pensées profondes. Son bras droit s'était dissimulé dans le creux entre elle et le sofa. Il la regardait, les sourcils froncés, des plis sur son front et aucune lueur étincelante dans ses yeux bleus. Sa tête était appuyée contre le dos du sofa pour marquer sa fatigue, mais son regard la suivait, elle.

Leurs mains, elle la droite et lui la gauche, s'étaient rejointes et s'attachaient l'une à l'une. Des connecteurs. Une attache impossible à briser, pour s'assurer qu'ils ne se perdent jamais de vue. Pour échanger l'énergie comme on transfusait le sang. Pour rendre l'autre plus fort.

Seules deux coupes de vin sur la table du salon et des boîtes provenant de leur restaurant pour emporter préféré offraient les indices d'une action passée. L'oasis de normalité dans lequel ils avaient choisi de s'engouffrer pendant le chaos. Mais c'était des vestiges et le chaos attendait leur retour avec malveillance. Lui, Rick, avait eu besoin de ce moment. Il l'avait convaincue avec des yeux doux et fatigués des bienfaits de prendre une heure, _oh Kate s'il te plaît seulement une heure_, pour que les suspicions, les indices, les images et la peur puissent s'écarter. Une heure pour manger et discuter de tout et de rien. Et de l'enquête, aussi, même s'il connaissait Kate et savait que cela ne viendrait qu'à la fin.

Mais c'était peut-être leur dernier moment ensemble avant longtemps, _surtout s'ils trouvaient assez de preuves contre lui, surtout s'il finissait par être accusé de meurtre, surtout s'ils le jetaient en prison avec les criminels_. Et il sentait que c'était terminé. Son esprit se ramenait peu à peu vers les dangers, les liens entre les indices et des pistes et d'autres morts, d'autres accusations portées contre lui. Il n'était plus possible pour Rick de jouer la comédie, ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute de plus. Tout n'allait pas bien. Merde, il allait peut-être finir dans une cellule minuscule dans quelques heures.

Ne pas y penser, pas tout de suite. Attendre qu'elle soit partie. Ou peut-être que Kate resterait avec lui pour le temps qu'il restait. Peut-être qu'elle déciderait de ne pas s'infliger plus de mal en retournant là-bas, en enfer? Égoïste, il voulait la garder pour lui, mais il savait, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de prendre part à l'enquête, de trouver des pistes et des solutions. Mais l'écrivain préfère ignorer la part de lui qui sait. Un soupir explose dans l'air et Rick brise le silence en premier. Parce qu'il le doit.

« Alors, on fait quoi maintenant? » Kate cligne des yeux, les pose sur lui comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes. Sourcils froncés, elle aussi, surprise qu'il brise le silence-

Non. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait rester que quelques minutes à la fois sans prononcer un mot. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parle.

C'était la question qui était sortie de sa bouche qui était la cause de ce sursaut.

Rick voit, une fraction de seconde, ses yeux se tourner vers l'écran de la montre de son père. Ses sourcils s'arquent davantage et marquent son visage de celle rattrapée par le temps qui passe. Elle soupire à son tour, augmente la pression de ses doigts contre sa main à lui pendant d'un instant avant de rompre complètement le contact, de dérouler ses jambes en position normale et de les déposer sur le sol. « Je vais retourner au commissariat, voir si les gars ou Lanie ont trouvé du nouveau. »Elle semble s'apprêter à se lever mais elle le fixe de nouveau, ses mains maintenant positionnée contre le sofa, de chaque côté de son corps. Ses yeux errent vers ses lèvres et il devine qu'elle s'apprête à lui donner son baiser d'aurevoir. « Fais comme chez toi, Rick. Tu détestes rester derrière, mais c'est un ordre, je n'ai pas le choix. Je t'appelle si on a des infos, okay? » Sa voix douce, du velours sur sa peau, mais il voit qu'elle est inquiète, elle aussi. Kate essaie de le protéger. Par ses propres moyens. Elle tente de le lui dissimuler, mais il sent l'exaspération causée par le manque de réponses, le désespoir du désarroi. Kate se penche vers lui, se dirige vers ses lèvres avec ce sourire, celui qu'elle a modelé pour être léger mais d'où la peur émane. Il ne peut pas jouer. Il ne peut pas la laisser courir après le type qui tente de le faire accuser pour meurtre. Il ne peut pas la laisser se détruire par le boulot à cause de lui, alors qu'il travaille fort pour lui changer les idées, pour que son job ne soit pas toute sa vie. Le contraire, tout le contraire de ce qu'il veut bâtir.

Les paupières de Kate s'ouvrent dans un flash. Il a entouré de ses doigts l'un de ses poignets pour l'arrêter pendant que des arguments pour la convaincre de rester tourbillonnent dans sa tête comme des scénarios futuristes pessimistes avec lui en prison et sa fille et Kate qui-

Pas maintenant.

Rick doit répondre aux points d'interrogations qui vibrent sur son visage en même temps que le rejet. L'effacer à tout prix, d'abord. « Écoute, je...tu n'es pas obligée d'y retourner, Kate. Tu pourrais lâcher un coup de fils à Gates, lui dire que tu lâches l'affaire et rester, parce que j'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que Gates te retires l'affaire et tu pourrais la prendre d'avance et rester et- » Rick expire, sans avoir eu conscience qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pour prononcer le discours d'une traite, avec ce ton effréné qu'il devait au stress, à l'anticipation de sa réaction. Kate se fige, redresse la tête et le regarde avec davantage de questions dans les yeux, l'incertitude, aussi. Raté. Son regard brûle sa rétine de détermination et, à l'instant, il est convaincu qu'elle serait capable d'allumer un feu en plein blizzard avec ces yeux-là. Les mêmes que lorsqu'elle parle de l'enquête de sa mère. Les mêmes que lorsqu'ils tentent de résoudre une enquête particulièrement intéressante. La passion. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler, hésite, puis lui répond en prononçant chacun des mots avec une lenteur. Pour l'assommer. « Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais lâcher l'enquête, Rick? » Déception. Avait-il senti dans son ton une once de déception parce qu'il la connaissait et aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne voudrait pas lâcher? Rick songe à baisser les yeux, à les déposer sur ses mains pour ne pas se brûler à son contact, pour éviter une énième confrontation comme elles étaient arrivées si souvent ces dernières années.

Mais tellement peut dépendre de cette discussion et cette discussion seule. Son importance brille. Alors, il continue de la regarder droit dans les yeux avec un autre feu qui brûle pour batailler.

« Gates m'a déjà jeté dehors et tu sais, tu sais Kate que tu aurais fait la même chose à sa place, que si...si tu étais rationnelle, tu te mettrais dehors toi aussi. On est ensemble, maintenant, c'est trop près de nous pour qu'on puisse enquêter. Je sais que je te l'ai déjà demandé une fois pour l'affaire de ta mère et je te le redemande une autre fois pour la mienne. S'il te plaît, Kate, lâche l'enquête et laisse les Gars s'en charger. Ils...j'ai confiance en eux. »

« Tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de rester ici les bras croisés en attendant que les Gars se pointent à ma porte pour t'arrêter à cause d'un salaud qui essaie de te faire passer pour un criminel? Tu n'as rien fait, tu le sais et je le sais aussi, les Gars le savent aussi. Et tu veux que je reste plantée ici au lieu d'essayer de le prouver aux autres? » Kate se lève, un ouragan nourri aux flammes. La voix emportée par les flots. « Je t'aime, Rick et il n'est pas question que je laisse un complot ruiner tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. Ma place est avec toi et pour ça, je dois aller au commissariat et finir cette foutue enquête pour trouver la vérité. Je. T'aime. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu abandonnes si facilement- »

« Kate, c'est pas... »

« Oui, tu abandonnes alors que tu m'as attendu pendant quatre ans, quatre foutues années Castle! TU m'as montré qu'il ne fallait jamais abandonner, que ça en valait la peine au bout du compte et là tu te résignes à pourrir en prison pour un meurtre que tu n'as jamais commis? Elle est où la justice là-dedans? Laisse-moi retourner au commissariat et leur botter le derrière. »

L'humidité craquelle ses yeux mais Castle ne fait rien pour l'effacer. Il se lève, rejoint Kate devant le divan, dans cet espace coincé entre le meuble et la table du salon qui explose pourtant de tension. « Je veux seulement que rien ne t'arrive à cause d'une enquêtes sur moi, Kate. Ce serait ma faute et- »

« Laisse-moi y retourner, Rick. Je ne peux pas te promettre une fin heureuse, mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour avoir la vérité. » Elle tend la main, une tentative pour se connecter physiquement avec lui, en regrettant presque d'avoir rompu le contact plus tôt.

Rick hoche sa tête lourde et lente, pleine de pensées qu'il veut éviter de croiser. Mais il n'y a plus de recoins libres pour les cacher. Kate tire sur son bras pour rapprocher son corps du sien. Elle demeure immobile quelques secondes pour goûter sa chaleur, pour l'absorber dans ses réserves pour les prochaines heures, qui s'annoncent difficiles. Puis, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds sans lâcher sa main. La détective profite de la tête qu'il a baissée pour effacer leur différence de grandeur et embrasser les plis sur son front. Un par un. Savoure son odeur, le café, l'eau de cologne et les livres, savoure sa peau et le goût enflammé du soleil couchant qui s'y est incrusté. Et elle les imprime sur sa langue pour dévorer plus tard la bobine du film. Son autre main effleure sa peau vers le creux de son cou pour s'y nicher, pour y trouver support et confort. Ses doigts mesurent le frisson qui le secoue, ses lèvres cherchent les siennes pour y déposer le désir, le réconfort.

Les lèvres jumelles se trouvent. Festin ultime. Le délice de la bataille des sensations et leur cœur qui pompe l'air dans leur sang si vite, si pressé de faire des provisions comme si l'atmosphère allait disparaître d'un coup et éliminer toutes traces de vie. Gémissement de satisfaction, mais Rick ignore de quel côté. L'ancre se lève, les jumelles se quittent, poursuivent leur propre chemin. Elle sourit et ses lèvres ont contaminées ses yeux. Il doit résister à la tentation de replonger, d'engloutir les coins de sa bouche et l'énergie de ce sourire. Kate s'immobilise, encore, mais elle sait qu'elle devra bouger bientôt. Ses doigts tremblent quand ils lâchent à contrecoeur son poignet. « Bon, je vais y aller avant que les Gars ne signalent ma disparition à Gates. »

« Hmmm, hmmm » parce que sa bouche à lui ne peut pousser les sons plus loin. Une lueur moqueuse passe dans son visage, dans le sourire qui s'étire davantage sur le coin droit, tout d'un coup. Kate recule de deux pas avec cet air qui lui donne envie de se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser encore. Soudain, il a cette impression étrange de l'ampoule qui s'allume dans son esprit, un flash. Elle s'apprête à se retourner pour quitter son appartement mais il pose une main tendre sur son poignet. « Attend. Il y avait des hallucinogènes dans le vin ou tu as vraiment dit que tu m'aimais, deux fois? » Son cœur fourmille et s'emballe et n'a-t-elle pas honte de le laisser avec de tels mots? Elle dégage son poignet avec douceur et, cette fois, il sait qu'il n'a pas ignoré la moquerie dans ses traits et le mordillement de ses lèvres. Oh, il a appris à le déchiffrer celui-là, avec le temps et ses talents d'observation. Elle se payait sa tête. Et rougissait, juste un peu de rouge avait coloré le haut de ses pommettes.

« Hmmm, je sais pas Castle. Le type qui me l'a vendu était plutôt louche. »

Rick plisse les yeux dans sa direction, l'ombre d'un sourire imprégné sur son visage. « Vraiment, Beckett? Juste pour ça, c'est moi qui achète le vin, la prochaine fois » répondit-il, espiègle.

Une bouffée de rire résonne dans l'air malgré le chaos et Kate roule les yeux. Elle se retourne, encore, mais il interrompt son mouvement.

« Hey Kate? »

« Hmm, hmm? »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Rick perçoit toujours son sourire dans l'air quand elle sort de l'appartement. Pour la première fois depuis des heures, ses épaules s'abaissent légèrement. L'espoir revenait.

Le sentiment que ses détectives préférés réussiraient à résoudre ce mystère commençait à poindre.

Comme écrivain, il avait un faible pour les fins heureuses. Il espérait seulement pouvoir récolter la sienne.


	5. Chapter 5

Une autre de ces os-flash, vous savez quand j'ai un flash et le temps de m'asseoir pour écrire, ça donne ça. Écrit pendant une pause lors de l'écriture de Come Back when you can et...de devoirs XD. La partie de Come Back que je suis en train d'écrire est très heureuse et, comme disent nos amis anglos, assez "fluff". D'où cet os happy qui est...disons loin de certains autres lol. Vous pouvez me suivre sur tumblr, je poste beaucoup de castle, souvent en français et quand même sur mes fics. Et je radote beaucoup, mais je parle trop. couldalwaysjustcuddle . tumblr . com

p.s: Oui, pour ceux qui suivent aussi come back et sont au courant de ma mésaventure de cette semaine: J'AI RETROUVÉ MON FOUTU ORDINATEUR PORTABLE. Un miracle en soi, ou presque.

* * *

« Hey bien Castle, je te savais pas si pressé de retourner au commissariat pour un après-midi de travail de bureau » commença Beckett en prenant une bouchée de son hamburger presque terminé, un éclat moqueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, les lèvres soulignées par ce presque sourire.

Son partenaire, dernière bouchée de son propre hamburger et quelques frites en bouche, se contenta de lui jeter un regard sérieux, les sourcils froncés dans un mouvement exagéré qui pourrait laisser croire qu'il tentait de battre un record Guiness de hauteur. Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui lancer une réplique bien sentie avant que ses mots ne se perdent dans une quinte de toux. Une gorgée d'eau et assez de temps pour lui permettre d'en ajouter une couche.

« On t'a jamais appris à ne pas parler la bouche pleine, Castle? » Autre moue s'inscrivit sur son visage soudain clair, qui avait pris les couleurs lumineuses de Time Square quand la noirceur venait. Sans savoir comment, elle venait d'actionner l'ampoule de plus de mille watts de lumière et d'excitation dans ses yeux océans. Cette lueur d'un gamin qui attend près de la cheminée la veille de Noël, accompagné de son plat de biscuits et du verre de lait, que le Père Noël se pointe pour lui apporter des cadeaux. Sauf que ce gamin-là semblait, lui, déjà avoir eu son présent.

Une autre gorgée d'eau pour mieux faire passer sa bouchée d'hamburger et frites. Et il put finalement dire ces mots qui lui brûlaient la langue. Beckett avait pris l'habitude de le laisser parler autant qu'il le voulait, quitte à se perdre dans ses propres pensées parfois. L'expérience lui avait appris que réduire l'écrivain au silence ne produirait qu'un effet de bombe nucléaire lorsqu'elle lui permettrait de parler à nouveau. Et à ce moment, ce serait pire que jamais.

« Kate, il neige » répliqua-t-il avec un enthousiasme débordant pour un type qui voulait converser météo.

« Et...? » Beckett fronça à son tour les sourcils, confuse. Ses doigts étaient des tournesols entortillés autour de sa tasse de café en quête d'une chaleur quasi-absente. Ils tapotaient la porcelaine sur le rythme de la chanson populaire qui bourdonnait dans les hauts-parleurs du café où ils s'étaient installés, ce midi. Une musique floue, qui paraissait familière sans l'être vraiment, puisque les murmures des conversations alentours ne lui permettaient d'entendre qu'une note sur deux.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Un soupir qui semblait venir des abysses de ses poumons fleuri entre ses lèvres. Beckett roula des yeux, les coins de ses lèvres repliés dans un sourire devant ses manières dramatiques. Puis, ses paupières vertes retombèrent dans celles de l'écrivain.

« Ka-te, tu comprends pas! Il _neige_. Comme dans le verbe _neiger_. Comme dans première neige. »

« Et...? Ça change quoi au fait qu'il y a du travail de bureau qui m'attend au commissariat et que tu vas probablement bientôt me sortir une excuse pour retourner chez toi juste pour ne pas avoir à m'aider? »

« C'est pas pareil, Beckett, c'est la première vraie neige! Pas n'importe quelle excuse! Et puis t'as vu? Il a pas arrêté de neiger depuis qu'on est ici! C'est parfait pour faire un bonhomme de neige...ou des anges ou...non, non encore mieux! Allons tirer les Gars hors de ce commissariat pour une bataille de boules de neige _épique_! »

Il ignora le regard ennuyée et exaspérée qu'elle posa sur lui parce qu'il agissait comme un gosse de neuf ans. Après tout ce temps, il n'y croyait même plus.

« Oh oui, très bonne idée Castle. Et t'as qu'à y être, essayons de convaincre Gates de se déguiser en Père Noël et de faire le réveillon au commissariat. »

« Roh, mais tu dois admettre que ça serait pas si mal! En plus je pourrais me proposer pour décorer le commissariat et organiser l'échange de cadeaux- »

Kate l'interrompit en plaquant contre sa poitrine un doigt menaçant. Ses yeux pétillants la trahissaient. Comme ce pli à chaque côté de ses lèvres, qui s'était accentué au cours des quatre dernières années.

« N'y pense même pas, Castle. Elle t'en veut toujours et ça lui donnerait juste une autre bonne raison de commettre un meurtre. »

« Non mais elle ne peut quand même pas détester Noël, non? Il y a personne qui déteste Noël. »

« Noël est dans un mois, Castle » La porte du café s'ouvrit et un courant d'air s'insinua à travers les vêtements de la policière pour la faire frissonner. Elle se réconforta avec une énième gorgée de sa sorte de café préféré, enfin, son café préféré mis à part celui que son petit ami faisait. Rick haussa les épaules, se leva d'un bond et empoigna son manteau à la vitesse de la lumière. Le vêtement glissa entre ses mains moites pour tomber sur le sol dans un bruit mat. L'écrivain se pencha, manqua de se fendre la tête contre la table au passage, et ramassa le vêtement pour l'enfiler avec la même fébrilité.

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais! Alors tu te dépêches? Il va nous rester plus qu'une demi heure pour se promener dans la neige et- »

« Non, il n'est pas question que je fasse un bonhomme de neige, Castle. On a plus cinq ans et- » Elle stoppa le flot de paroles en avisant les yeux insistants qu'il posait sur elle, son manteau pendu sur ses épaules dans l'attente qu'elle se lève pour le rejoindre. Et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait résister quelques minutes de plus. Kate mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, puis repoussa son assiette avant de se lever pour empoigner aussi son manteau. « Et » recommença-t-elle, reprenant du début sa phrase « je suis certaine que tu ne seras pas capable de faire un bonhomme de neige aussi haut que le mien. »

Cette fois, elle ne vit plus Time Square s'illuminant en pleine nuit inscrit sur son visage, mais les milles feux de la ville de New York. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Kate l'imita. À eux seuls, autant de luminosité que deux grandes métropoles.

« À ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûre. Tu sais, Alexis m'a donné des années d'expérience qui font de moi un adversaire redoutable. »

Kate s'approcha. Un pas. Et deux. Leurs respirations s'entremêlaient, âmes siamoises. Elle tapota avec douceur le col de son manteau. Ne lâcha pas le contact visuel. L'électricité vole, chuchote, bourdonne, gronde entre eux. Elle ne faisait rien d'autre, mais tapote le tissu râpe du vêtement, essaie d'éviter de regarder ses lèvres, mais elle en serait incapable, elle le sait déjà. Surcharge électrique, pour bientôt. Ses yeux contre ses lèvres et ses lèvres contre ses yeux. Ils ne savaient plus, d'un coup, qui avait commencé et qui avait choisi de poursuivre. Ils étaient coupables, tous les deux. Puis elle s'avance, juste un peu plus. Elle sent ses yeux caresser ses lèvres, attirés par cette électricité, par le pôle contraire de l'aimant. Ses paupières s'assombrissent et elle devine ce qu'il pense. Boum boum boum, répondit son cœur à ses pensées pour remplacer ses mots. Et il avait entendu le message. Il le comprend et elle n'en fut même pas étonnée. Kate effleura la commissure de ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Deux secondes. Elle les survola, un planeur qui tremblait pour regagner son contrôle contre le sauvage vent. Et des mots.

« Tu n'as donc jamais appris, Castle, que tu ne peut deviner ce dont je suis capable? » Elle chuchota entre deux tremblements. Un autre baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Puis, elle entoura de son cou son foulard et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il était paralysé derrière elle par son cœur qui se débattait dans sa poitrine qui allait exploser bientôt parce que bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sortir avec une femme qui allait probablement finir par lui causer une crise cardiaque?

Pour lui montrer qu'elle savait calculer sa sortie, elle se retourna, ce même éclat moqueur attaché à ses yeux et ses lèvres.

« Tu viens, Castle? Ou tu as peur de te faire laver comme pendant nos parties de poker? »

Une bouffée d'air trouva le chemin hors de ses poumons pour nourrir son cerveau. Et il se rappela qu'il avait des jambes. Castle la rattrapa en deux pas, mais il n'allait pas la perdre, cette fois. Elle l'attendait, sourcils en l'air et lèvre mordillée.

« Dois-je te rappeler que si je t'ai laissée gagner, jolie demoiselle, c'est seulement parce que je suis un gentleman? Personne ne peut me battre dans les jeux de neige. »

Sa compagne leva les yeux en l'air au moment où ils franchissaient la sortie. Le tourbillon d'air frais le fouetta au visage, avec cette humidité et cette odeur de flocons qui confirmaient que l'hiver était bien arrivé. Des flocons sortis de nul part contre le ciel gris, qui vinrent se mélanger aux cheveux de l'écrivain dans leur danse. Il s'était arrêté, un instant, juste un instant, pour regarder le spectacle devant lui. Elle avait dû s'apercevoir qu'il ne la suivait plus parce qu'elle s'était retournée, joues rosies par le froid et les cheveux aussi marqués de blanc.

Kate franchit la distance qui les séparait pour passer la main dans ses cheveux et libérer la poussière blanche en riant devant le look tout droit sorti du lit qu'elle venait de créer. Il ne put détacher le regard de ses dents de neige. La rougeur de ses lèvres, en contraste. Son rire sortait de nul part dans l'air gris pour venir l'effleurer, pour venir lui aussi s'entremêler dans ses cheveux. Il voulait le cueillir à la manière des flocons, la bouche grande ouverte vers le ciel, pour le garder en lui, pour qu'il le réchauffe.

Depuis le début de leur relation, ils avaient passé à travers plusieurs premières fois. Premier vrai rendez-vous. Premier baiser. Premier réveil l'un contre l'autre dans un lit après une nuit de folie. Première nuit de sexe. Premier café ensemble au lit. Première enquête en tant que couple. Première fois où il s'était trouvé dans son lit à elle. Première épicerie ensemble. Premier weekend en amoureux. Première révélation de leur relation. Premier été ensemble. Premier automne ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, ils allaient avoir leur première vraie neige de l'année ensemble. Et ce sera fait à la façon Castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis désolée, j'ai décidé de supprimer le chapitre que j'avais posté parce qu'il ne répondait pas aux attentes. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire des trucs potables ces temps-ci...

J'Espère que vous continuerez quand même à vous lire. Je retravaille le chapitre que j'avais posté et je le remets, promis. Merci pour vos commentaires positifs comme négatifs, j'apprécie beaucoup quand les gens sont honnêtes face à mes écrits.

Bonne journée!


	7. Chapter 7

**La mort.**

* * *

Elle est sur le sol, derrière lui. Il sent derrière son dos le poids de son corps affaibli, humide de chaleur mais écrasé contre l'asphalte humide de pluie.

Devant lui, cet homme, celui qui avait planté contre elle une arme menaçante, celui qui avait craché dans ses oreilles ses mots venimeux. Poussés par le souffle de son haleine putride souillée par le sang du passé et des mensonges politiques, il avait essayé une fois de plus de lui gâcher la vie. Lui enlever ce qu'il lui restait.

Il avait débarqué au milieu de cette scène, t-shirt collé sur son torse à cause de la pluie, de la sueur que son corps avait expulsée sur le coup de l'anxiété et de la course effrénée qui l'avait amené là. Mais la langue de serpent avait déjà déversée son poison.

Elle tremblait dans ses tentatives pour demeurer calme, sous la pluie qui gelait ses os et la colère, ses veines. Une réaction pour tenter de fuir l'emprise ferme des mains du Serpent. Son corps se projetait dans le vide pour atterrir sur le sol. Un grincement de douleur flotte jusqu'à ses oreilles. Puis, plus rien. Elle ne se relève plus.

L'air qu'il respire a alors un goût amer de feu et de pluie, de rage protectrice.

Le soir gris devient teinté de rouge. Il s'interpose entre la femme de sa vie et l'homme qui, dans les meurtres et les complots, l'a pourtant amenée vers lui.

Richard Castle ne regardera pas Kate Beckett mourir devant ses yeux. Pas encore une fois. Pas alors qu'ils se tenaient à quelques mètres du Sénateur. Pas alors que Kate s'était écroulée sur le sol, portée par le désir de vengeance qui hibernait en elle depuis une quinzaine d'années. Pas alors qu'il était le seul à pouvoir agir. Ses yeux errent, bleu et rouge entremêlés.

Un fusil, un mètre devant lui.

Un fusil, probablement chargé.

Le fusil du Sénateur, échappé pendant son corps à corps avec Beckett.

Castle avale avec difficulté, une boule d'air incendiaire dans la gorge. Ses pensées s'effacent à la vu de l'objet métallique, dissolue par l'éclat de l'eau qui faisait briller la carcasse noire. Un avertissement, peut-être. Une tentative pour l'attirer, peut-être.

Ses pieds quittent l'asphalte. Il ne se souvient pas leur en avoir donné l'ordre.

Le fusil étincèle soudain dans ses mains. Un savon humide et glissant. Une bombe.

Ses pupilles croisent celle de l'autre. Désespérées de peur, mais moqueuses, manipulatrices. Elles attendaient pour cracher des mots à lui aussi, pour assurer sa survie. Des mots pour changer sa conception de la scène, pour lui faire comprendre que Castle n'était qu'un écrivain et non un meurtrier ou un justicier. Des mots pour rappeler l'arme vers lui et la faire glisser de ses doigts.

Mais Castle savait. L'homme devait lui, l'homme aux mots enrobés de mensonges pour camoufler la vérité et gonfler sa façade de politicien à l'écoute du peuple n'hésiterait pas deux secondes pour appuyer sur la gâchette. Et les tuer tous les deux. Cet homme les laisserait croupir dans cette allée sombre et ferait jouer ses contacts hauts placés pour maquiller le meurtre, pour faire passer son acte pour un accident de parcours qui impliquait la policière et l'écrivain. Castle voyait ses lèvres retroussées de tristesse feinte alors qu'il expliquait à la nation la catastrophe qui s'était déroulée, en ajoutant qu'allier policiers et civils était une erreur dangereuse. Il tuerait aussi Esposito et Ryan lorsqu'ils s'avèreraient dangereux pour sa carrière en menaçant de révéler au grand jour ses meurtres. Un autre accident malheureux.

Un filet de voix s'élève derrière lui. Son nom comme une supplication.

Castle demeure pourtant figé devant l'homme.

Beckett se refuse à le laisser faire. Il sait que c'est lui ou eux. Il sait qu'elle a besoin de cette vengeance. Il sait qu'elle ne peut pas mourir. Elle mérite mieux qu'un meurtre froid au milieu d'une allée à New York. Elle mérite des enfants, elle mérite de vivre jusqu'à quatre-vingt-dix ans passé, elle mérite le quotidien et la bulle de bonheur, les soupers de famille et les fêtes, les anniversaires et les sorties en famille au parc, par des journées ensoleillées.

Le poids de l'arme pèse entre ses mains.

Le froid qui s'en dégage commence à contaminer sa peau

(Il a aussi contaminé son corps à elle, des années plus tôt, entre l'herbe et le ciel bleu été, entre sa propre mort et le deuil d'une autre, au milieu de funérailles déchirées d'une balle).

Castle lève son bras.

Tire.

Et la balle danse vers le cœur du sénateur.

(Ses larmes dansent sur ses joues à elle et les cris de désespoir, dans l'air, quand retentit dans la nuit le coup de feu qui tuera le capitaine Roy Montgomery.)

L'autre ouvre la bouche pour se défendre contre la balle avec ses mots empoisonnés.

(Ses mots à lui tremblaient de désespoir de la terreur de la perdre. Ses mots à lui tentaient de l'atteindre à travers la carapace de son obsession pour l'affaire de sa mère. Les « je t'aime » prononcés dans toutes les langues imaginables. Ses mots à elle, le mur qui se refermait autour d'elle pendant que Kate s'enfonçait.)

Mais il n'a plus assez de temps.

La balle, un aimant attiré par le cœur.

Elle finit par le percer en sifflant de satisfaction.

Le pus rouge, humide, fuit le métal visqueux de la balle, cet intrus qui transperce le corps humain.

(Le pus humide fuyait le corps sans vie de Coonan, teintant les pantalons de Beckett avec la marque distincte des survivants. Elle s'était agenouillée à ses côtés, les mains appuyées sur sa blessure, des larmes quittant ses yeux au même rythme que la vie de Coonan. Castle avait ouvert l'enquête de sa mère. Et c'est à cause de lui qu'elle avait dû tuer le seul homme qui pouvait l'aider. Par sa faute, par sa faute, par sa faute, à lui et sa stupidité.)

Le pus rejoint la flaque de pluie à ses pieds, le liquide de la mort uni à celui de la vie.

L'autre porte la main à la poitrine. Sa bouche s'entrouvre et laisse s'écouler contre ses lèvres blanchie le sang. Son corps frétille, un dernier élan avant la fatalité. Son corps tremble, projette dans la nuit les dernières lueurs d'énergie.

Le Sénateur s'écroule.

Le sol tremble un peu de la lourdeur de ses crimes, transportés en même temps que lui. La pluie a commencé à l'attaquer.

L'arme glisse entre ses doigts, mais Castle ne tente pas de la récupérer. Il va peut-être s'écrouler, lui aussi.

(Elle avait laissé glisser l'information. Elle avait cédé à ses questions, posées sous le prétexte de donner à son nouveau personnage, Nikki Heat, une couleur réelle. L'ombre dans ses yeux était, elle, réelle. Chaque mot prononcé sur la mort de sa mère, sur son anneau de mariage et la montre de son père, marquait l'air de leur lourdeur. Même les années ne l'avait pas effacée. Il avait tenté de la dissoudre par une remarque comique, affecté sans vouloir l'avouer. Il n'avait pas oublié comment les coins de ses lèvres s'étaient soulevés en un premier vrai sourire.)

C'était terminé. Par sa faute.

* * *

Une autre fiction-flash, comme je les appelle, écrite entre minuit et demi et deux heures du matin, alors que je suis supposée me lever à 8h tout à l'heure. Oups?

Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, mais ça fait aussi un moment que je n'avais pas écrit! Je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne plus être capable de le faire correctement =P.

Pour cet os, je mets la faute sur la fic que je bêta-read actuellement, "La mort est un roman". Ceux qui lisent comprendront le lien. Merci beaucoup à ceux qui prendront deux secondes pour reviewer, peu importe les reviews! Vous avez bien remarqué que je suis extrêmement ouverte à tous les commentaires, je crois!


	8. Chapter 8

«RICHARD CASTLE», sa voix rebondit sur les murs de la cuisine, se répercute au salon en interrompant les sons vagues de combats, des dialogues pré-réglés de personnages de jeux vidéos, ponctués de quelques cris victorieux, humains ceux-là.

Mais aucune réponse à son cri d'avertissement.

Une bouffée d'air culbute hors de sa bouche, un soupir. Kate lève les yeux en l'air, puis reporte son regard sur le pot de crème glacée déposé sur le comptoir. Son estomac proteste d'un grondement d'impatience. Elle pourrait se contenter de la crème glacée seulement, oublier la deuxième partie de l'une de ses collations préférées ces temps-ci. Elle pourrait s'installer là, sur le comptoir, ouvrir le pot et le dévorer à la cuillère, faire fondre sur sa langue une première bouchée, les yeux fermées. Oublier son homme, dans la pièce d'à côté, absorbé dans ses jeux vidéos depuis au moins une heure. Parce que elle aura le temps de mourir de faim dix fois avant qu'il ne bouge finalement.

Dans sa tête, la bouchée de crème glacée aux pépites de chocolat continue de fondre sur sa langue. La chaleur délivre les saveurs: le sucré du chocolat mélangé au lait, celui, plus pure et intense, des morceaux de chocolat, les pointes de vanille qui sursautent de temps en temps sur sa langue. Et, une fois la crème glacée dissolue dans sa bouche, les croquants des morceaux de croustilles, une explosion de sel amère, contraste avec le sucré, la touche sûre qui se mêle au restant de crème glacée dans sa bouche, se bousculent sur ses papilles gustatives.

Son estomac gronde d'envie, la vibration se propage jusque dans sa gorge. Non, pas question pour elle de manger sa crème glacée aux pépites de chocolat sans ses croustilles crème sûre et oignon parsemées sur le dessus. Castle ne s'en sortira pas si facilement : il doit payer pour son crime alimentaire. Il devrait savoir qu'une Kate Beckett privée de sa fringale préférée peut être dangereuse. Son estomac vide culbute. Ses doigts effleurent le tissus élimé du t-shirt pour hommes qu'elle a paresseusement enfilé ce matin. Une mince coquille protectrice de fils de coton étirés encore et encore, presque transparente sur son ventre maintenant proéminent, une deuxième peau contre la sienne. Le reste de son corps flotte dans le t-shirt, qui virevolte dans l'air aux moindres mouvements brusques. Une enveloppe de tissu, une enveloppe de son odeur à lui, le café frais et les pointes épicées de son eau de cologne préférée. Son estomac vibre sous ses doigts. Elle sait qu'il a faim lui aussi, ce petit être.

Cette fois, Kate se dirige vers le salon, décidée. Une ou deux fois, le rythme de ses pieds nus sur le sol ralenti, son corps bascule vers l'avant. Une seconde passe et elle a repris pied. Son centre de gravité change graduellement et elle doit avouer ne pas y être encore habituée. Depuis deux mois, elle tente de camoufler ses légères pertes d'équilibre, histoire de ne pas faire paniquer Castle. Il les perçoit toujours, pose une main dans son dos ou sur son bras pour la garder sur ses deux jambes. Elle pensait qu'elle serait ennuyée par ces gestes. Et elle l'est la moitié du temps, lève les yeux en l'air pour mieux le lui montrer. L'autre moitié, elle n'arrive qu'à éprouver un élan d'amour pour cet homme au cœur énorme, son homme. Mais cet élan d'amour ne reviendra pas dans la prochaine heure. Sauf s'il se fait pardonner.

Kate se poste devant le téléviseur, les mains sur ses hanches, le regard plissé de frustration.

-CASTLE!

Il cligne les yeux, désorienté par le brusque passage du monde virtuel au monde réel. Une mèche lui tombe sur le front, mais il n'essaie pas de l'écarter. Son regard tombe sur elle avec un air interrogateur, _mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais cette fois?. _Puis, cette lueur qu'il réserve pour elle dissous l'autre, cette tendresse étincelante, cette admiration pour elle.

Ah, non. Sa frustration commence à fondre au soleil devant cet air-là de gamin amoureux. Il ne peut quand même pas gagner si facilement? Elle roule les yeux pour conserver un peu de dignité.

-Be...cket? Une hésitation. Son nom de famille rompt un silence qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir installé.

Oh. Il avait commencé à craindre ses fameuses sautes d'humeur. Elles étaient si terribles? Elle l'avait bien menacé une ou deux fois au cours des derniers mois, quand il lui tapait sur les nerfs.

-Kate? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? La petite crevette a encore ruiné ton dos et tu veux un massage? Pas besoin de déclencher une troisième Guerre Mondiale dans le loft, je suis pas encore assez vieux pour être sourd.

Les coins de ses lèvres se soulèvent en un sourire moqueur, celui qu'il arbore quand il la taquine sur ses habitudes de femme enceinte. L'une de ses grosses mains lâche la manette de jeux et rejoint la sienne sur sa hanche. Il s'y accroche, caresse du pouce la courbe de ses hanches, le dessus de sa main. Sa peau rugueuse danse contre la sienne, son souffle se coupe le temps d'une inspiration. Kate plisse les yeux pour mieux tenter de lui résister, pour lui lancer un avertissement.

-Castle, je t'ai déjà dit de pas l'appeler comme ça. Pas question que notre enfant porte le même surnom qu'un _crustacé _qui finit dans notre assiette.

Il soupire comme un acteur sur une scène.

-Oh, allez Beckett! Tu dois avouer que c'est _mignon_. Même le docteur à l'échographie était d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'il ressemblait à une petite crevette.

-Oui, après avoir rit de ton surnom et dit que personne encore ne lui avait fait la remarque.

Son pouce glisse sur le tissu qui couvre sa hanche, emprunte la courbe de son ventre dans un murmure, s'arrête sur le dessus, de ce touché moelleux et chaleureux. Un frisson parcourt le haut de son corps. Ses yeux capturent ses lèvres et leur sourire, leur couleur délicieuse, leur caresse, leur goût de lui. Beckett doit se faire violente pour ne pas laisser ce qui reste de sa colère s'évaporer. Elle se force à cracher les mots qu'elle attendait de prononcer, avant qu'ils ne se taisent par eux-mêmes.

-Pas la peine de me soudoyer pour te faire oublier que tu as volé _MON_ sac de croustilles, Castle.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles, mais moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que ça fonctionne bien.

Ses yeux, fixés sur ses lèvres, collés sur le haut de son corps sans s'y détacher. Ses lèvres, proches de son visage. Sa voix, hypnotisée par son corps qui se transforme, dont elle a perdu le contrôle. Elle se sent presque de nouveau adolescente, recouverte d'une coquille différente. Une coquille de transition dont elle doit apprendre à connaître les courbes, la texture de la peau, les formes. Elle n'y est pas à l'aise. Pas tout à fait. Et le doute, aussi. Il lui affirme le contraire, mais elle doute d'encore attirer l'œil, ces jours-ci, sous ses vêtements de quelques tailles plus grandes et ses souliers plats dans lesquels elle se sent si petite.

Sauf quand elle le voit là, devant elle, les pupilles tendres, obscurcies par l'attraction qu'il a pour elle, la voix basse, tremblante de l'électricité qui bourdonne entre eux.

Et elle était supposée le menacer pour quoi, déjà? Kate lâche un grognement, déteste s'apercevoir du pouvoir qu'il exerce sur elle. Elle déteste avoir devant elle la preuve qu'il sait quels boutons presser pour obtenir la réaction escomptée.

Son estomac proteste pour répondre à sa question. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour se rappeler.

Kate Beckett laisse tomber sa main sur la sienne, dans une claque retentissant. Puis, elle retourne se loger sur sa hanche, dans une symétrie parfaite avec son autre main.

-Ouch, mais _Beeeecketttt_!

-On touche pas. Pas de sexe jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce que tu as fait de mon sac de croustilles.

-Je vais commencer à être jaloux. Tu aimes apparemment les croustilles plus que moi.

Il croise les bras, théâtral, et imprime un air boudeur sur son visage. Kate expire avec bruit, exaspérée par son mari qui agit comme un gamin de cinq ans. Elle tend la main vers l'oreille droite de Castle, un geste menaçant pour lui montrer combien elle était sérieuse. Il devrait crier son mot de passe jusqu'au bout de son souffle pour qu'elle arrête, cette fois. Mais Kate effleure à peine son oreille, que déjà des cris empressés interrompent son geste.

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais tout te dire! POMME!

Beckett retire son bras et ne peut empêcher un sourire en coin de naître sur ses lèvres face à sa victoire. Parce qu'elle a, sans aucun doute, gagné haut la main sur ce coup. Elle croise les bras sur son ventre rebondi et hausse les sourcils dans l'attente d'une réponse. Ou plutôt, dans l'attente de le voir se dépêtrer dans sa réponse.

-Tu...tu te rappelles la semaine passée, quand tu avais un après-midi magasinage avec Lanie et que j'avais invité les Gars au loft pour essayer le dernier _Call of Duty_?

Cet après-midi chaud, l'un des premiers du printemps, où Castle l'avait forcée à prendre sa carte de crédit pour qu'elle ne manque de rien pendant qu'elle allait magasiner avec Lanie pour le bébé. Kate avait essayé d'éviter d'utiliser la carte de Castle. Lanie l'avait poussée à le faire, en lui disant carrément que son mari avait de l'argent et qu'elle serait folle de s'empêcher d'en profiter, de plutôt se ruiner ou de se priver. Kate avait soupiré et avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, en voyant les prix exorbitants des magasins de maternité ou pour bébé où l'amenait Lanie, que celle-ci avait peut-être raison. Lanie sautait presque devant les vitrines des magasins pour femmes, s'exclamait devant une robe dessinée exprès pour les femmes enceintes, lâchait de petits cris devant les vêtements pour bébé. Kate peinait à la suivre entre les allées de tissus colorées, préoccupée par l'argent, par son orgueil et son désir d'indépendance qui l'empêchaient d'utiliser la carte de Castle plutôt que la sienne. Elle gagnait plutôt bien sa vie comme détective au douzième district et aimait penser qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de l'argent des autres pour survivre. Depuis dix ans, elle avait appris à se débrouiller par ses propres moyens, à survivre avec l'argent qu'elle gagnait. L'idée de demander de l'argent à son père, la seule famille qu'il lui restait après la mort de sa mère, la rendait mal à l'aise, même lorsqu'elle était au début de sa carrière dans la police. Et puis, à cette époque, son père utilisait les dollars qu'il aurait pu lui offrir pour se procurer cet alcool, son eau de vie autodestructrice. Ce liquide ambré qui brûlait son corps morceau par morceau et transformait en vestiges la relation qu'il avait avec elle.

Et aujourd'hui, Kate Beckett avait choisi de marier Richard Castle, auteur millionnaire qui avait couvert ses dernières conquêtes de cadeaux pour leur montrer son amour. Il avait appris autrement, avec Kate Beckett. Il avait appris les gestes, les sourires, les touchers, les mots. Être lui-même était suffisant, pour elle.

Mais Richard Castle demeurait Richard Castle. Il voulait la gâter de temps en temps, malgré ses protestations. Et il savait que lorsqu'elle débarquerait au loft après sa virée magasinage, deux nouvelles paires de souliers en main, une lueur fébrile dans les yeux, elle ne protesterait plus. Elle s'empresserait plutôt d'arborer ses trouvailles avec un sourire fier. Elle attendrait que les Gars soient repartis, après un dernier "feed the birds" avec Castle, une moquerie pour elle et peut-être une poignée de croustilles pour la route.

Elle s'étonnerait toujours de la capacité de ces hommes-là à ingurgiter croustilles et bières pendant qu'ils jouaient à des jeux vidéos. Le seul moment où elle les apercevait faire deux activités en même temps.

Ils mériteraient peut-être une médaille Olympique.

Oh. Les hommes amenaient leurs provisions de croustilles et bières diverses lors de ces après-midi là. Elle avait oublié les morceaux de croustilles écrasées qu'elle trouvait entre les coussins du sofa le soir, parfois le lendemain. Elle avait oublié les bouteilles de bière vides qui s'empilaient dans la cuisine, l'odeur poignante de l'alcool dégagée de ce tas de contenants.

Mais Castle avait quand même pas-

-Richard Castle, est-ce que t'essaies de me dire que tu as donné MES croustilles _aux Gars_?

Les yeux du concernés s'agrandissent. Il ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Il la connaît. Il sait qu'elle sait. Castle passe une main dans ses cheveux pour se donner contenance, mais ne parvient pas à chasser son inconfort. L'ouragan Beckett frappera. Une tempête de force cinq. Et il n'est pas prêt.

-Tu as osé? Et je suppose que c'est Esposito qui a tout dévoré.

-Hmmm...laisse-moi t'expliquer...On...on avait vidé le premier sac de croustilles et Ryan m'a demandé si...si j'avais un autre sac de la sorte crème sûre et oignon, et j'ai fouillé un peu partout, j'ai fini par tomber sur ton sac. Je me suis dit que...que j'aurais le temps d'en acheter un autre avant que tu t'en rendes compte mais..

-Tu as oublié?

-Je dirais plus que tu m'as assez distrait cette semaine pour que...pour que j'oublie...

-Et tu m'accuses en plus?

Kate hausse les sourcils, peu convaincue.

-C'était un compliment, Kate. Tu me distraits tellement que tu me fais...oublier tout?

Il s'emmêlait dans ses mots, parlait sans beaucoup s'arrêter comme pour couvrir sa culpabilité. Et il surveillait son visage de ses yeux bleus emplis d'espoir. Kate soupire, doit s'avouer vaincue, mais se maudit de ne pouvoir rester en colère contre lui plus de quelques minutes. C'est la faute de son sourire adorable, de sa nervosité adorable et de l'éclair moqueur dans ses yeux qui lui indique des répliques ravalées, repoussées à plus tard, concernant les habitudes qu'elle a prises pendant sa grossesse.

-Je me fais pardonner si je cours t'acheter des provisions de croustilles crème sûre et oignons et de crème glacée au chocolat?

Son air de chiot battu, elle ne peut y résister longtemps. Kate réduit la distance entre eux, vient se poster dans l'espace entre ses jambes. Elle presse une main contre son torse pour garder son équilibre et se penche vers lui avec lenteur. À cause du mouvement, le t-shirt pour hommes glisse de son épaule droite et révèle quelques centimètres de peau que Castle s'empresse de couvrir de sa main, d'y tracer des formes arabesques. Kate effleure ses lèvres des siennes, un baiser de soie. Elle dépose son front contre le sien pour le sentir contre elle, mais il réclame un deuxième baiser. Rouge, électrique, cette fois.

Castle se détache à contrecoeur et se lève pour réaliser sa mission du jour, après avoir caressé sa joue du bout des doigts dans une promesse incassable. Il fait quelques pas vers l'entrée, décidé à se dépêcher à partir pour mieux revenir. Et profiter de sa belle.

-Castle?

Il se retourne vers Kate, remarque que la colère a disparu de ses yeux pour laisser place à un éclair moqueur.

-N'achète pas toutes les provisions du magasin en croustilles et en crème glacée.

-Tu sais que c'est pas mon genre.

Castle hausse les épaules, un air innocent sur le visage qui lui démontre qu'elle vient de deviner ses pensées même s'il affirme le contraire. Au moment où il franchit la porte, elle roule des yeux. Un sourire est imprimé sur ses lèvres.

* * *

C'est la première fois que j'écris une Kate enceinte, j'espère que vous avez apprécié et que j'ai réussi mon coup =P. Après le dernier os, j'avais besoin d'écrire un peu de fluff.

Je travaille sur un projet de longue fic, le même que d'habitude. Je posterai peut-être au cours de l'été. Ça me manque d'écrire autre chose que des os et je sais que les longues fics sont, en général, plus appréciées!


End file.
